


We'll be Okay

by AmmatureWriter



Series: Our little family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Steve, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmatureWriter/pseuds/AmmatureWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a regular day for their family but Steve was called for a mission. He was supposed to be back but he doesn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing Stony Fics, so enjoy. And there'll be another stories about this family, so tell me what do you want to read about them :)

“PAPA!” High-pitched squeals echoed throughout the penthouse, pulling Tony away out of the dreamland and opened his eyes. He groaned as he fixed his position on the couch, stretching his body only to hear giggles from another room.

It looked like that both of his twins have woken up from their nap, and romping nearby. Hearing them giggles and laughs always made him grin like an idiot. They were probably playing with their Papa, Steve, who always amazed Tony with his capacity of playing with the twins. His husband’s patience was incredible while he on the other hand almost died in heart attack every time the twins played. It was unavoidable because sadly his beautiful baby boys knew no fear.

Tony stood up from his couch and headed to the kitchen, gathering the twin’s sippy cups on his way to place them on the sink. He took out some apples from the fridge and cut it to pieces before he placed it on the table alongside with some juice box. It was almost snack time.

He made his way to his kids’ bedroom only to find the two boys were having tickle fight with his Papa. Both of his sons were sprawled on the carpeted floor as his husbands tickled their stomach with no mercy. He stopped after a while and let the twins caught their breath.

Tony smiled when his husband finally noticed his presence on the room. “DADDY!” The twins screeched almost in unison as they clumsily leapt to his arm.

“Hey, boys.” He said as he gathered them both in a hug and kissed their chubby cheeks. Jamie, the younger one, giggled as he kissed him in return while Johnny, the older by five minutes, struggled out of his arm. He went to his Papa instead.

Jamie raised his hands at him, asking to be picked up and Tony happily did so. He always loved to hold his babies, having them within an arm reach and just cuddled them close. Apparently, Jamie loved the same thing and always happy to rest his head on his father’s shoulder while Johnny preferred to jump around and blabbered incoherently. Johnny was always the active one.

“Come on, Johnny. Snack time.” He said, gesturing the said boy to follow him and heard him whine in return.

“Toon..” He said as he looked up with his big blue eyes at him and let him hold his hand.

“You want to watch cartoon?” He asked and received a nod as an answer. “Sure we can, bud.” He stated, making the boy grinned happily.

Steve stood up and went after Johnny who dashed clumsily to the living room to prevent him from falling while Tony, still with Jamie in his arms, went to the kitchen to get the snacks that he prepared before. “Want to hold the juice box, baby?” He asked to his younger son in soft tone and handed him to juice boxes when the boy slowly nodded his head.

Johnny already settled in his father’s lap as the blond man turned on the TV and flipped through the channels to find the twin’s favorite. Tony placed the plate of apple slices on the coffee table before he settled beside his husband.

Jamie kindly handed one of the juice boxes to his brother who received it gleefully which made Tony melt into puddle because the twin was just too adorable for their own good. Tony always thought their interaction was the cutest thing in the world. They barely fight with each other and always played together. They were attached to the hip and they just loved each other company.

“What do you say to your brother, Johnny?” Steve asked as he too saw the twin’s interaction, the older looked up at him with puzzled look.

“Thank you…” He mumbled as he guessed for the answer and when he saw Steve’s nod of approval he repeated it one more time to his baby brother who just hummed and buried his face to Tony’s shoulder.

“Good boy,” Johnny grinned when Steve kissed his forehead and turned his attention back to the TV while Tony took his time feeding the twins with the apple slices. Johnny diligently tried to feed himself, taking one slice with his hand and put it in his mouth while Jamie just opened his mouth, asking to be fed. _Spoiled brat,,_ Tony thought as he chuckled at the younger boy.

Both boys finished the snack in no time and currently finishing their juice but the TV was long forgotten. Steve let Johnny climbed down from his lap and settled on the floor and Jamie followed him rather instantly, while Tony just snuggled closer to his husband.

“Tired?” Steve asked in a whisper as he let Tony rested his head on his shoulder and played with his dark hair while Tony mumbled in return.

“A bit…” He answered. _Gah!_ It was so domestic, too domestic for his own good but Tony couldn’t help it. He liked this.

“Want to sleep some more?” He asked. “I saw you napping before.”

“Nah. I’ll be fine.” He said and buried his face on the crook of his husband’s neck as he felt the taller male’s lips on his hair. _Oh it felt so good,_ he thought, feeling Steve’s warm hand caressing his stiff back. He refused to admit that he purred a little.

“I love you…” Steve whispered and kissed his again on his hair.

“What’s with the sudden declaration?” He asked teasingly, knowing well how cheesy ( _romantic,_ his husband corrected) Steve was.

“Just want to remind you that.” He answered with a smile on his face making Tony chuckled in return.

“So cheesy, babe.” He mumbled, looked up to meet his husband’s eyes. “Too cheesy.” He repeated. Steve wasn’t complaining though, he still got a proper kiss from the smaller male.

 

***

 

It was a little past midnight when the alarm went off, jerking both of him and his husband from their sleep. Steve, being the light sleeper he was quickly pulled himself off the bed while Tony only groaned as he tried to keep up with his husband.

“What is it, J?” Tony asked and turned his attention at the TV that was automatically turned on by the system. The breaking news was running, reporting the news of what appeared to be a massive attack by a group of rebel. It looked like the police couldn’t handle the attack as the rebels were all equipped with harmful weapon.

“Director Fury asked Captain Rogers’s assistance to help stop the attack, Sir. A Quinjet is already sent to pick Captain Rogers up.” Jarvis said while Steve only hummed as he put on his suit and secured his shield on his back.

Tony always hated the time Steve was called for his duty while he just watched him go and waited for him to return. It was his decision actually to put off the suit and retired as the Iron Man. He still had the suit, it was ready but he chose not to put himself to another dangerous mission. They had children, Johnny and Jamie. For once Tony chose to be selfish and stayed with his twin.

Steve continued his duty as Captain America. He was the Captain, the soldier and Tony respected his decision not to retire. Steve was needed and he couldn’t make himself ask his husband to stop. Silence stayed between them as Steve made his way to the helipad where the Quinjet would make a quick landing and Tony followed him from behind. Just before Steve went out of the penthouse, Tony stopped him with a grip on his wrist.

“Be safe…” He mumbled as he pulled the taller male close and planted a kiss on his lips. “I want you back in one piece.” He continued and Steve smiled softly in their kiss.

“I love you…” Steve whispered before he pulled Tony for another brief kiss and finally left the building.

“Sir, both of young masters John and James demand your presence.” Jarvis said once the Quinjet took off from the helipad.

“What’s wrong, J?” He asked as he made his way back to the penthouse.

“It appears the alarm woke them up and frightened them, Sir.” Jarvis answered with his usual calm tone and just as Tony stepped into the twin’s bedroom; both of the boys broke into tears.

“DADDY!” Tony first lifted Jamie who was placed on the crib closer to the door before he went to pick up his older brother. “Daddy’s here… It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” He whispered as he brought the boys to his room and placed them on the master bed.

Both boys refused to let go of him so Tony was stuck with his twin hugging him tight. Jamie was still crying but Johnny already reduced his wails into sobs. “Did the alarm scare you, guys? I’m sorry, okay? It’s going to be fine.” He coaxed the twin.

“Papa…” Jamie mumbled in his wails as he couldn’t find the presence of his other father.

“Papa went to fight bad guys, baby.” Tony said calmly and planted a kiss on Jamie’s head. “He’ll be back in no time.” He continued.

“P..omise?” Jamie asked with eyes full of hope and Tony answered with a confident yes.

“Come on, we should go back to sleep. You both sleep with me here, okay?” Tony asked and both the twin just snuggled closer to him and closed their eyes. Steve would be back in no time, he thought. Meanwhile, he would just let his baby boys to keep the bed warm.

 

***

 

It was almost sunrise when Jarvis informed him that Agent Coulson’s arrival. Tony got up from the bed tiredly, tried to keep his movement minimum not to wake the twin and went to the living room just as Phil stepped out of the elevator.

“Agent!” He greeted as the other man stepped into the penthouse. “It’s been a while since you last came.”

“Mr. Stark.” Phil greeted back with his usual flat face but Tony could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. _No, it won’t be good,_ he thought but he chose to keep himself calm.

“What can I do for you, Agent?” He asked as he offered the Agent to sit but Phil remained on his ground.

“Captain Rogers,” Tony could felt his heart skipped for a beat as he heard his husband’s name being mentioned. “He took a hit, Tony.” Phil stated blatantly and Tony could feel his legs weakened in a second.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Steve was shot several times by the rebels, Tony.” Phil explained while Tony could only feel his body shivered in fear as he thought of his husband. “Agent Romanov and Agent Barton pulled him off from the ground and he is on his way to SHIELD’s Headquarters.”

“How bad?” He dared himself to ask.

“He barely survived, Tony. The doctors ready to undergo a surgery for him, they’ll try their best to save him.” Tony finally broke down and sobbed as he heard Phil’s answer. His husband was in a critical state, he was dying and Tony didn’t know what to do.

“I’m here to pick you up, Tony, and your children.”

“No! No! They won’t come! They can’t come with us.” Tony stated quickly. “My babies can’t see their father dying.”

“No, they won’t but we’ll have someone to watch over them as we wait for Steve’s surgery. Ms. Potts is already informed with the news and she’s already on her way to SHIELD’s Headquarters, she’ll be watching for your twin, Tony.” And by that Tony left the living room to get the twin.

He packed carelessly for their spare clothes and diapers before he took their jackets and brought them to his bedroom. Jamie was starting to wake up when Tony tried to dress him. He looked puzzled but remained silent as Tony dressed Johnny who was still sleeping.

“We’re going to see Aunt Pepper, baby.” He said, picking Johnny up from the bed and gestured Jamie to get up from the bed.

“Papa?” He asked, looking around to find Steve in the room.

“He’s still fighting the bad guys, baby.” He lied. “We’re going to play with Aunt Pepper, okay? You like that?” He asked and Jamie nodded as Tony took his small hand and lead him to the living room.

The elevator door was already opened and Coulson was ready for them. Tony said nothing as he joined him on the elevator. He said nothing on their way to the Headquarters. He said nothing as he looked at his clueless baby boys.

 

***

 

It took ten hours for the surgery to finish and Steve was moved to an intensive care unit, nobody was allowed to get in. Steve went down after eight bullets pierced his skins which caused him to lost his balance and fall out of the window of four storey building. He lost too much blood, he shouldn’t survive the injury but he made it through the surgery, Tony cried in relieve knowing his husband was still alive.

Ten hours he waited for the surgery and leaving his baby boys to Pepper’s care, Tony was a wreck. Natasha was with him the whole time for moral support. She said nothing but she was there for him, Tony was grateful.

He could see him through the glass window, his husband lying unconsciously on the bed with tubes connected to his body. A heart monitor beeped steadily, _weakly_ , by his side which was the only indication that he was still alive; Tony couldn’t bare himself from thinking what if it stopped beeping.

“He’s alive, Tony.” Natasha said from his side. “He made it.” She offered him a smile which only tore his heart even more.

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” He asked as he broke down to tears again. The doctors were unfamiliar with how the serum in Steve’s body works; they didn’t know whether Steve would wake up after the anesthetic wear off. They could only wait and Tony was dying inside waiting for his husband to open his eyes again.

“He will, Tony…” Natasha tried to assure him but he knew that Natasha couldn’t guarantee it. “He’s going to wake up. Be patient.”

She took him to the cafeteria and saw Pepper on one of the table with both Johnny and Jamie eating their dinner, Clint was also there with them. The boys were smiling at him as they saw him coming and ran to him after Clint put them down from their high chairs. He forced a smile and he gave them a kiss before he brought them back to the table to finish their dinner. He helped Pepper to feed the twin before cleaned their faces and hands with wet tissue.

“How’s Steve?” Pepper asked as Tony tried to distract himself with the twin.

“He’s in the ICU, Pep.” He answered in low tone. “Still unconscious.” He continued and sighed when he felt Pepper’s hand on his back.

“You should get a rest, Tony. It’s been a rough day.” She said, looking up to the clock and Tony only hummed in return.

Happy drove him and the twin home. He let the twin slept in his bedroom again after he changed their clothes and prepared them to bed. Jamie went to the dreamland once he laid his body on the bed but Johnny chose to become difficult. He refused to sleep and pushed Tony all the time, Tony didn’t know what he should do with him.

“Papaa…” Johnny mumbled as Tony tried to rock him to sleep. Johnny was upset, Tony totally understood but there was nothing he could do because Steve was not here.

“Oh, baby.” He sighed as he tightened his hold on Johnny’s body and kissed his hair. “He’ll be home, baby. Soon, I promise you.”

Johnny whined as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I know you miss Papa. Me too, baby. We all miss him. But he can’t be home tonight, he’s still fighting the bad guy.” Tony continued to promise him that Steve would be home soon and Johnny thought his daddy’s promise was enough for him so he let Tony lulled him to sleep.

That night, Tony didn’t get to sleep at all. He thought what if he couldn’t fulfill his promise to their sons.

 

***

 

By the next day, the doctor informed him that Steve was recovering really fast. His wounds were healing, so does his broken bones and vital organs that were damaged. Tony sighed in relieve but Steve was still unconscious.

Most of the tubes were removed by the doctors already, leaving Steve with nasal cannula to give him enough oxygen he needed and IV. The heart monitor stayed and Tony was glad to see the heart was still beating. Thanks to the serum in his body, the wounds on Steve’s face were almost gone and his skins were not as pale as the day before.

_He wasn’t dying…_ Tony whispered to himself as he traced the wounds on his husbands face. _He didn’t die… It’s okay…._ He convinced himself and planted a soft kiss on his husband’s face. It was okay, it should be okay, Steve would open his eyes anytime soon.

He thought it would be fine to let the boys see their father because Steve looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. He asked Happy to bring the boys to the Headquarter and he couldn’t help but smile when the boys gleefully ran to him as they entered Steve’s room.

As the boys stared at his father in confusion, Tony tried to explain that Steve was having a long nap because he was really tired after fighting the bad guys. The innocent boys accepted it right away and just like that they were fine.

But they were not fine, because as days went by, Steve still hasn’t gain his consciousness and Tony was frightened because there was nothing wrong with his body. The doctor was optimistic at first but he could see in their face that they didn’t know what to do. No one knew what to do with the serum in Steve’s body.

He brought the twin everyday to see their father and they were the only people who believed that Steve was fine. Their innocent heart believed that Steve was just resting and would wake up soon. If only Tony could be like them.

He let the boy settled on Steve’s bed and it broke his heart to see Jamie and Johnny lying on Steve’s sides but the tall blond did nothing with it. Steve was always cuddling them close and pampered them with kisses but he was just sleeping right now.

He settled on the couch near the bed and sighed in exhaustion, he didn’t know how long they would keep on doing this. He just wished that his husband could just wake up and tell him everything would be fine. With head full of thoughts, he slowly went to dreamland.

 

***

 

Just like the last time he had a peaceful nap, Tony was woken by the twin’s cheerful giggles. He quickly got up from the couch to see what the boys had done and couldn’t help but gapped when he saw his husband’s blue eyes staring at him.

“Hey…” It was just a simple greeting but he felt his feet weakened when he saw Johnny lying on his stomach on top of Steve while Jamie was wrapped in one of Steve’s hands. Steve’s eyes were locked to him though and then he grinned.

_He woke up, Tony…_ Tony thought to himself but he couldn’t bring himself to think that it was real, he thought he was dreaming. He thought his mind was playing trick on him.

“Y-you wake up…” Tony stated in disbelief but Steve just chuckled at him.

“I did…” Steve replied and gestured Tony to come to him. “Come here…” Just like a robot, Tony did what Steve asked him.

“Hey, beautiful…” Steve said when Tony was on the side of the bed and took his hand. Tony gasped when he felt the warmth of his husband’s hand. He broke into sobs as he tightly held his husband’s hand.

“Y-you wake up…” He repeated the same words over and over again; not caring the twin’s confused look and Steve’s apologetic smile at him.

“Yes, love.” Steve whispered. “I’m here… It’s okay.”

“I was so scared…” He admitted as tears couldn’t stop pouring from his eyes. It was unbelievable how overwhelming it felt only to see Steve smiling at him, he couldn’t help but cry in relieve.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Tony felt Steve held his hand tighter. “I’m sorry if I made you so scared. I’m here now, I’m okay…”

“God… You’re okay.” Tony whispered and let Steve pulled his hand and kissed the back of his palm.

“Yes, baby… I’m okay. We’re going to be okay…” And just like that Tony believed that his little family would be fine.

 

***


End file.
